ju_on_the_grudgefandomcom-20200214-history
Rose Morrison
Rose Morrison is a main deuteragonist from The Grudge 3, portrayed by Jadie Hobson. A girl of frail health, Rose is the younger sister of Max and Lisa, and resident of the decaying Chicago apartment building that is reached by a Japanese grudge curse. As the dwellers are gradually taken by the curse she cross paths with the curse herself but Rose discovers she might be the key to stop it. Biography Rose Morrison lived with Max and Lisa and often suffered asthma attacks. Gretchen took care of her always when Lisa, at some level negligent to her little sister, was out with her boyfriend Andy. One day, Rose left a Mr. Potato Head at the hall, to which she was told by Lisa to stop, remarking that Max would not like to find her toys spread around. Rose explained her it was for "the boy", and Lisa then found Rose's toy was gone. Rose later met Naoko, a Japanese newcomer interested in a room. While Rose played at her dollhouse, the ghostly boy returned to haunt her, causing Rose to have another attack. Later that night, she was visited once again at her bedroom, screaming as the ghost mewoed after her. Lisa entered her bedroom to check, but found it empty. After Rose returned with Lisa from the playground, Max covered her eyes as Gretchen's corpse was being removed from her appartment, after Max discovered it. Gretchen's death, one more, left Rose upset. Rose woke up one morning and found Max acting violently, and was ordered to go back to her berdroom. Lisa, who was expelled from their house by Max, later returned to pick her under his visible rage. Outside, Naoko, who intended to banish the curse, told her their time had came. During the banishing ritual, however, Lisa refused to allow Rose drink Kayako's blood, which was required to complete the ceremony. They were then surprised by a possessed Max, who targeted Naoko whilst Rose and Lisa were pursued by Kayako's ghost. As Lisa became cornered by the ghost, Rose returned and drank the blood, causing the ghost to vanish, and herself to have another asthma attack. Rose was prevented from seeing Max's murderous act and attended by Lisa. Later, Rose was promissed that everything would be fine from that point, and that Lisa would never abandon her. As she embraced her, Lisa was unaware that she was embracing Kayako's croacking spirit as well. Notes and trivia *It is currently unclear if Kayako's ghost was actually trapped inside Rose, or if it only manifested to remark that her grudge would never have an end after all, and that Rose and Lisa are still cursed. *It's possible Toshio would be the ghost to kill Rose as he was haunting her the most and she probably would have been taken by the curse if she did not scream. *Actress Jadie Hobson's middle name is Rose.http://www.imdb.com/name/nm2118636/?ref_=tt_cl_t10 Gallery grudge-ros.png|Gretchen watches Rose. grudge-ros2.png|Rose's portrait made by Gretchen, ruined by Kayako's ghost. Grudge 3 toshio.jpg|Rose is haunted. Grudge2maxlis.png|Rose is prevented from seeing Gretchen's corpse. grudge-ros4.png|Rose is surprised by Max's violent behaviour. Grudge3Kayako2.jpg|The ghost comes to Rose and Lisa. 93ddd8dbad8dbc9b40e8414f5e48d4d2.jpg|Rose and Lisa are pursued by Kayako's ghost. grudge-ros5.png|Rose drinks Kayako's blood. grudge-ros6.png|Rose faints after completing the rite. Grudge 3 stills 07h 8x10.jpg grudge-ros7.png|Rose is comforted by Lisa after Max and Naoko's deaths. grudge-lis3.png|Kayako's ghost manifests over Rose. References . Category:Category:The Grudge 3 Category:Female Characters Category:The Grudge characters Category:The Grudge Female Characters Category:The Grudge 3 Category:Minors